A la recherche de la vérité
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: A part peutêtre : le vilain petit canard – pas que je pense qu’elle en est un bien sûr, c’est juste pour vous donner une idée – va faire réaliser à son patron que le bonheur n’est pas forcément celui auquel on pense


_**Seeking the truth **_

Titre : « **_Seeking the truth _**»

Auteur : Stephjag ou : comme toujours les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais ils sont la propriété de leurs créateurs : Hans-Henning Borgelt, Joris Hermans

Genre : Romance David et Lisa simple (simple ? ai-je vraiment dit ça ? oh non, car rien n'est jamais simple avec ces deux là) petite histoire.

Classification : T+ (comme toujours pour avoir une planche de salut.)

Spoilers : aucun

Résumé : bonne question. En fait, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée de résumée à vous donner en fait. A part peut-être : le vilain petit canard – pas que je pense qu'elle en est un bien sûr, c'est juste pour vous donner une idée – va faire réaliser à son patron que le bonheur n'est pas forcément celui auquel on pense.

**Note de l'auteur : **c'est tout simple, depuis que j'ai découvert « Le destin de Lisa » il y a un peu plus de deux ans, en Autriche, j'ai tout de suite accroché… la gentillesse de Lisa, le patron qui est canon – ben oui, j'y peux rien, je suis du même avis que Lisa – enfin la série avait tous les ingrédients pour me plaire alors il était normal que je me mette à écrire parce que parfois, je trouve que les choses pourraient se dérouler autrement.

Et si vous voulez savoir à la recherche de laquelle des vérités ils sont et bien… à vous de le lire !

Grands mercis à ma fleur et ma puce pour la béta lecture !

Feedback : Et bien, je les adore bien évidemment – qui ne les aimerait pas ? Mais s'il vous plaît seulement si vous respectez mon travail parce que cela demande beaucoup de temps et d'énergie de construire une histoire. J'adore écrire, je ne permettrai à personne de m'en décourager, jamais. Je n'ai pas de problème avec les lecteurs qui préféraient ne pas la lire, mais j'en ai vraiment un avec ceux qui écrivent des mails irrespectueux uniquement parce qu'ils n'ont pas la fin qu'ils auraient voulu avoir. Si vous voulez me communiquer ce que j'aurais pu écrire de mieux dans l'histoire que j'ai écrite, vous êtes toujours les bienvenus pour me le faire savoir. Mais si tout ce qui vous intéresse est de vous lancer dans une diatribe sur mon travail, je vous en prie, faites-le mais en privé, d'accord ? Merci.

**PARTIE UN **

Lisa Plenske, était assise dans le métro, perdue dans ses pensées, se demandant encore pour la millième fois pourquoi elle avait, une nouvelle fois, couvert David Seidel, son patron. Elle se demandait aussi comment elle pouvait ressentir quelque chose pour lui, oui, il était séduisant mais il était aussi quelqu'un d'arrogant de calculateur.

David Seidel est un homme habitué, d'avoir tout ce qu'il voulait, servit sur un plateau d'argent et si il ne l'obtenait pas, il pouvait aussi se comporter comme un enfant gâté. Lisa avait beau ne pas être un top model mais jamais elle ne se laisserait marcher sur les pieds, JAMAIS !

Elle aurait voulu en rêve, être comme toutes ces belles femmes sophistiquées et tout – superficielles pour la plupart – mais alors peut-être la respecteraient-ils un peu. Sabrina, était une vraie petite peste qui serait capable de faire n'importe quoi pour l'argent. Y compris faire des vacheries à ses collègues et apparemment Lisa Plenske était sa bête de foire préférée…

Et son héro, son patron, David lui ne voyait rien – il était bien trop occupé à papillonner – il avait beau être fiancer cela ne changeait rien. Et malgré cela, Lisa lui trouvait toujours des excuses, comme si quelque chose de plus fort, lui répétait qu'au fond de lui, David Seidel était quelqu'un de bien.

_Restait plus maintenant, qu'à faire ressortir ce quelqu'un de bien, mais comment ? Comment peut-on changer une tête de mule ? Et est-il possible qu'un seul être humain soit capable d'en changer un autre ?_

A cette question, seul l'avenir pourrait répondre…

David Seidel marchait dans le parc, seul à ce demander pourquoi il avait bien pu engager cette Lisa Plenske ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, était-ce vraiment uniquement pour empêcher Sabrina de raconter à Mariella tout ce qu'il faisait au bureau ? Une question que ce posait David parmi des milliers d'autres…

Des questions sans réponses voilà tout ce que c'était.

Néanmoins, il y avait quelque chose cher cette fille qu'il avait engagé comme assistante, qu'il avait virée et réengagée par deux fois.

Elle était entrée dans sa vie de façon étrange. D'abord, elle s'était présenté pour le poste d'assistante mais Max Petersen, son meilleur ami, l'avait congédiée – pas vraiment à cause de son manque de compétences mais à cause de sa 'présentation extérieure' – et pourtant, elle était restée est s'était faite embauché par Agnès pour l'aider avec la partie 'nourriture' de la boîte…

Il n'empêche que depuis qu'elle était là, elle lui avait sauvé mainte fois la mise et elle n'était là, que depuis quelques heures lorsqu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie, elle était – qu'il le veuille ou non – son ange gardien, sa bonne étoile.

Et comment l'avait remerciée ? En faisant passer, Sabrina Hoffman, aux yeux de tous pour celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie car cette dernière, présentait bien mieux dans le journal. _Super comme comportement, David vraiment super._ Pensa-t-il brusquement.

----

A suivre…

4


End file.
